The Night That Changed Us
by LadyFaith
Summary: [COMPLETE] One night, everything changes between three aliens and three Mews. When the aliens return years later, will that night still haunt them? I&K, P&T, L
1. Chapter 1

The Night That Changed Us

By: Faith

Ch.1

Pai was sitting at his desk trying to concentrate on the equations before him. He had a lot of work to do today and found it hard to concentrate. His mind kept drifting off to a certain green haired heroine back on earth.

_This can't be happening!_ he scolded himself. He, of all the aliens, shouldn't be going through what he was going through right then. Never the less, he was slowly losing control of his emotions. Her soft face, flowing hair, sweet smile, and deep, sparkling eyes floated around in his mind. Her scent, and he had gotten close enough to her in his last battle to smell her sweet, perfumed scent, intoxicated him whenever his memories reminded him of it.

_I'm no better than Kish or Tart! _he exclaimed in his head. How could he? How could he fall for a girl like he knew he had? Especially an earth girl. An Mew Mew earth girl that was keeping him and his people from taking the planet over and restoring their rightful place there. He was so aggravated with himself. The pencil like writing utencel snapped under his grasp.

"Having a hard time concentrating?" a familiar smooth voice asked.

Pie spun around in his chair. He shot the dark green haired alien comrade a death glare. Kish, however, was completely unphased. The smirk still remained on his lips.

Pie let out a sigh, "What do you want, Kish?"

Kish leaned in the doorway and crossed his arms across his chest. He too, took a deep sigh, "You know, you aren't going to be able to concentrate for very long periods of time unless you go see her."

"I do not know to whom you refer."

"Well, it's not like you are hiding it well. I watched you in our last battle. I seen that look in your eyes and, as I recall, I believe I seen that same look in a certain fishy Mew Mew."

Pie turned around in his chair to hid the growing warmth in his cheeks. His cursed himself in his mind.

After a moment, Kish continued, "Listen, just go see her. Go watch her from afar if you must. Just give in to temptation, it'll relieve you for awhile and you might be able to met your report deadline."

With that, the younger alien left Pie to his work.

Kish's words circled around and around in his head. He knew he was right. Maybe, just a few moments wouldn't be too bad. His mind made up, he disappeared from the room in seconds.

It was early morning on earth in Tokyo. Pie landed neatly on a tree branch in the park. He looked down at the paved walkway below him. It was a beautiful morning with the sun sparkling off the lake's surface. The scene suddenly became even more beautiful when a young maiden of light green hair and fair skin walked down the walkway beneath him.

Pie felt his heart take off in a pounding race. Just the sight of her had this effect on him. She walked carefree with a content smile on her face. That smile, those eyes, that light hair that bounced with every soft step. He was falling even harder in love than before.

A noise alerted his super earing senses to something behind him coming up the trail the other way. He turned around and watched as three young boys, about Tart's age, on shoes with wheels came racing down the walkway. They didn't slow when they whizzed pass Lettuce and they were so close to her that the combined wind force knocked her off her feet.

One hand flew up in the air, the other went behind her and she flew back. Without thinking, Pie teleported in a nanosecond and caught the young girl before she hit the ground. The hand that was in the air found itself around his neck and one hand holding her back the other underneath her knees. Their eyes met and locked as a small gasp escaped her lips.

"P-Pie?" Lettuce stammered out in total disbelief.

Before she could say anymore, Pie closed the few inches between their lips in a warm kiss. His heart soared when he realized she was responding to his kiss. Not only that, but she now had both arms around his neck as well. When he broke off, a deep red blush was across her face.

Half a minute later, she scrambled out of his hold, "Oh, Pie, I'm so sorry. Um, thank you for catching me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Her blush deepened and she let her feet carry her away.

When she got to the café, her face was still red. Ichigo immediately approached her, "Lettuce, are you alright? You look red as an apple."

Lettuce nodded, "I'm fine, I just though I'd be late so I hurried here. I apologize." She then maneuvered pass the Mew leader to the changing room. She hated lying to Ichigo, she hated lying at all, but, there was no way she could tell her the truth. She was too afraid to think of what Ichigo might say or do if she found out. Ichigo was, not only as the Mew Leader but also as a good friend, very protective of the Mews. There really was no telling what her wild cat instincts might prompt her to do.

Ichigo was however, suspicious of Lettuce's excuse. Not only was her instincts telling her this but plain logic as well. Lettuce was not suppose to be here until 9:00 and it was as of right now, only 8:35. And she said she was running to not be late but she was barely winded or sweaty considering how far away she lives. Something was just not adding up.

She was finishing washing dishes when Lettuce entered in her uniform. She wanted to press matters for she felt something was wrong but, after seeing Lettuce's smile restored, she thought it best to let it go. After all, why would Lettuce of all people lie to her?

Pie had waited until he could no longer see Lettuce before teleporting back to his desk. Kish was right, he was able to concentrate mush easier after he had satisfied his temptations. He had the report done in less than an hour. Then, however, he allowed himself to wonder back to that moment in the park. He couldn't figure out what possessed him to do what he did. Sure, saving her from falling was understandable, almost logical, in his state, but kissing her? Had he truly lost all control of his physical structure? Or was the feelings he had towards her destroying all logic and reason he possessed?

He sat back and took a long deep breathe.

"So? How did it go?" Kish returned to his position in the doorway.

"The equations have been completed. The report is ready. Our next attack should prove to be extremely advantageous."

"Uh huh." Kish rolled his eyes, "No really, how did it go?"

Pie sighed and did not meet Kish in the eye, "You were correct in your logic. Seeing her in her natural environment freed me from a lot of tension. It was like observing the first flower bloom in a vast field of wildflowers. The innocence, the peace. Only unpredicted consequence is that now, I want it more. To see her, I mean."

Kish went quite for a moment. When Pie finally looked at his comrade deep in though, Kish nearly nodded his head in simple understanding and left the room.

_Misery always did like company_ he thought to himself. The fact that he had just done what Kish had been doing to Ichigo since they came to earth hit him hard. He had witness over and over what Kish went through because of Ichigo time and time again, now he would share in the same kind of pain.

Memories of Kish returning to the ship after sneaking out on unauthorized missions came to him. Kish would appear and sulk down to his room. Heartbreak and misery evident in his eyes and expression. Pie or Tart never did dare to asked where he was or what he was doing. It was written all over his face, sometimes in a deep red hand print. Kish always did try to hide it as best as he could with some remark or name calling of the Mew leader but Pie was more certain than ever now, that he had heard quite sobs leaking from Kish's room when he happened to pass by.

Realizing that he and Kish were in the same boat now, did not make Pie happy at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Finally work was over. Today had been extra tiring because it was Friday and there was a huge crowd and long waiting line outside the café. It had been a few days since Lettuce had met up with Pie. And a few days since any attack. However, the memory of that moment was still at the front of her mind. She hadn't been able to figure out want came over her. She tired to convince herself that it hadn't really happened but the memory of his warm, moist lips, strong shoulders, and that feeling of weightlessness in his arms sent her flying on a dream cloud.

"Earth to Lettuce!" Mint exclaimed as she slammed her tea cup down on the table.

"Sorry" Lettuce said feeling herself blush anew. She hurried over and refilled Minto's tea cup.

"What's on your mind lately?" Mint asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, where has your mind been lately? Certainly not here." Mint smiled. "Does it have anything to do with a boy, perhaps?"

The new, deeper blush on Lettuce's cheeks seemed to answer that.

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

Lettuce shook her head.

Mint took a sip of tea, her eyes watching Lettuce, "Alright, but if you ever change your mind, just let me know."

Lettuce smiled at her friend and went to help finish cleaning the café so they could all go home. When they all changed out of their uniforms, they said goodbye at the door and went their separate ways. Lettuce wasn't ready to go home yet and be consumed by her thoughts in a empty house so she headed for the park. She sat on a bench near where she had met up with Pie a few days ago. She sat there for awhile listening to the birds and watching the people walk leisurely by.

After a while, the sun was slowly sinking from the sky leaving splashes of pink and orange to decorate the clouds above. She stood up and was about to leave when she heard a twig snap overhead. She backed up quickly and looked up. There he was again, watching her. She began to wonder how long he had been up there but was forced to push the puzzle aside when he jumped down to the ground in front of her.

She wasn't scared, nervous, worried, or anything her mind said she should be in the presence of her enemy, especially alone with her enemy. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest but not in fear, but at the mere sight of him. For he was handsome and attractive to her. Her eyes took a quick sweep of his body which only made her heart leap to her throat, destroying any thought she had of speaking.

However, her heart told her she wouldn't need words right then. Pie stepped closer to her until they were merely an inch apart. He began to slowly lean down towards her lips. She felt her eyes slowly close and savor the moment when his breathe mingled with hers. Lettuce pushed herself up on her toes and met her lips with his. Passion flowed freely through her veins and throughout her entire body. Pie reached around and brought her body to his. The feel of his body heat against hers made her knees go weak. When he pressed his tung against her lips, begging for entrance, shivers ran down her back as she allowed her lips to part and for him to explore.

When in became apparent that she desperately needed air, as did he, they broke and breathed heavily with their eyes locked. No words were said. No words were needed. Without asking, he teleported both him and her to her house for it had gotten dark quickly. With one last sweet kiss, he teleported back to the ship.

Back at the park, in the bushes were Pie and Lettuce once stood by, a certain black cat with a ribbon and bell on her tail steeped out from her hiding spot. Her eyes were narrowed and her ears laid back against her head. With a prissy spit cat noise of disapproval, the cat bounded off towards the café.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Lettuce woke up to the birds singing outside her window. She felt her heart singing in the same happy, love-sick tune. A smile brighter than one she had ever worn settled onto her face. She found herself more than happy to go to work and be amongst her friends. She took a wonderfully refreshing shower, put on a blouse and a skirt and went out ready to greet the day. She arrived to work ten minutes early but thought that would be good to go ahead and start working.

However, when she entered the front door she found her co-workers and bosses sitting a couple of tables not in their uniforms. There were no customers in the café.

"Is the café closed today?" Lettuce asked innocently, wondering what was going on.

'Yes" Ryou answered. "We have been waiting for you."

Confusion clouded her expression.

"Come, Lettuce, sit down and have some tea." Keiichiro said with a slight smile on his face.

Lettuce obeyed.

"Now," Ryou spoke after a minute, "let's just get right to it."

All of them took a deep breathe.

Ryou continued, "Ichigo has informed us that you and a ceratin alien have been, 'seeing' each other."

Her deep red blush confirmed all suspections.

Ichigo explained, "I was on a date with Massaya after work yesterday and, I turned into a cat when..."Ichigo blushed slightly then shook away the thought, "I came through the park to get to the café and I happened across you two."

Lettuce could feel the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Just tell us Lettuce, " Mint began, concerned evident in her voce, "how long as this been going on?"

Lettuce nodded and wiped her eyes, "A few days ago, I was just going through the park on my way to work and some boys bumped me and when I started to fall, he appeared and caught me, then he kissed me, and I don't know what came over me, and I ran away, then he appeared again yesterday and kissed me again and I again don't know what came over me, then he teleported me home and then was gone."

From the mess of words that spilled out, they were able to figure out what happened.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo. I hate lying but I couldn't believe that happened, and I wasn't planning on it happening again but...I'm so sorry!" Lettuce gave in to the sobs that erupted from her heart.

Ichigo got up from where she was sitting and went over to sit by Lettuce. She wrapped her arms around her in a hug and let her cry on her shoulder.

"Shhhh" Ichigo soothed as she patted her head, 'its' okey. It's not your fault."

Lettuce continued to sob quietly and shuddered.

"It'll be alright, Lettuce. But we can't let this happen again."

Lettuce stopped suddenly and looked up at Ichigo, "What?"

Ichigo smiled slightly and pulled away hairs sticking to Lettuce's tear stained face, "I said we can't let Pie take advantage of you like that again. From now on, one of us will walk you home when it's late. We are going to have to try harder to protect you."

"But..."Lettuce was at a loss for words. He wasn't taking advantage of me, was he? The thought never crossed her mind. Was he? No! He wouldn't! Would he? Why else would he do what he did? Was it love? I hoped it was because I... New tears formed in her eyes.

A small beeping sound came from Ryou's pocket.

"Girls! To the lab!" he ordered. And all obeyed, Ichigo leading Lettuce down the stairs.

Keiichiro and Ryou assumed their positions at the computers. Upon the screen was a map of the city. On the map, a red rectangle was flashing over the park.

"Alien activity in the park. Girls, get going!" Ryou ordered.

Upon command, the girls transformed into their hero outfits and raced towards the park. Lettuce's mind still swirling with confused thoughts. Ichigo's mind was also in a whirl. Her protective instincts were urging her to listen to them. She did her best to keep them in check.

At the entrance to the park, the girls heard a huge roar.

"They've got a Kirema anima!" Pudding stated the obvious.

They arrived on the scene. The monster was a fish creature, black and slimy, and spreading some kind of toxin into the lake. It roared and dark poison launched from it's mouth. The girls all jumped out of the way. The ground were the girls once stood had numerous steaming holes in it.

"Acid!" Zakuro exclaimed.

"Nice touch, don't you think, kitten?" Kish's voice came from above. The three aliens floated over the horrible lake monster.

"Come on girls!" Ichigo ordered the attacked.

Zakuro and Mint launched their attacks at the monster which caused it to cry out and spit acid in their direction. They jumped out of the way.

Pudding fired at the three floating aliens causing them to scatter. Then she fired another attack at the lake monster. It reached out with its claws and grabbed her.

"Pudding!" Ichigo shouted. Just then, Kish appeared behind her and grabbed her arm and waist. She struggled to be free.

Lettuce prepared for her attack when Pie appeared a few feet in front of her. Lettuce came to a halt.

Ichigo was still struggling with Kish while Pudding screamed from the monster's grasp. Tart had made a surprise attack on Zakuro and Mint and they found their plates full.

"Lettuce!" Ichigo screamed more out of fury than worry. Lettuce heard the rage in her voice. "Hit him!" Ichigo ordered.

Lettuce didn't move. She couldn't move. Her body wouldn't function. She heard both Ichigo and Puddings screams and couldn't move. She couldn't bring herself to attack Pie.

Ichigo cursed fluently out loud. Kish in shock loosed his grip slightly and Ichigo turned around and knocked him out with a foot to his head. "Strawberry Check" she screamed at the lake monster. It took a lot of her energy but the monster did finally disintegrate and return to a normal fish once more. The fish and Pudding fell into the polluted waters.

Mint, now finished with Tart, flew over and plucked Pudding from the murky waters.

Kish sat up and put his hand to his head.

Ichigo lost control of her wild cat instincts. Right in front of everyone, she pounced on Pie and sent him crashing to the ground beneath her. Out of her mouth came a angry wild cat roar with sharp cat teeth never present before. She reached her hand up and razor claws intended from her finger tips, she brought the claws down hard and across Pie's face.

He cried out as blood instantly flooded his face. Acting on all his fighting instincts as a man of the military and warrior fighter, he kneed Ichigo in the stomach and sent her flying off him over his head. She summer salted in the air above his head and landed on her hands and knees. Blood began seeping from her knees from skidding across the sidewalk.

Their eyes met and again she let out a fang filled wild cat roar from her position on the ground. Her ears laid back flat on her head and her tail twitched furiously. The next thirty seconds went by in a flash, they were moving almost to fast to see. Locked in hand to hand combat, they were punching, kicking, even biting on Ichigo's half until Pie suddenly dropped to his knees. Ichigo stood tall and towered over him. With a twitched of her hand her claws were extended again.

It seemed to be an end at last, until Lettuce rushed forward and grasped Ichigo from behind, "Ichigo stop, please!"

Ichigo stood still. Her Wild Cat half still wanting to finish Pie off.

"This has to end now." Ichigo's tone was emotionless.

Lettuce began to sob quietly. She knew the Ichigo she was talking to was not her friend and co-worker, it was Mew Ichigo with her heart set in saving the world and protecting the ones she cares for. No matter the cost...

"I won't let him take advantage of you anymore." Ichigo continued, her eyes burning into his, "He is just using you. He doesn't really care about you. It's part of his plan to undermine the Mews and make us vulnerable."

"No, it's not true..." Lettuce cried harder into Ichigo's shoulder.

"It is true. He has no love for you. No feelings for you. No concern nor compassion. He is a fighter. His love lies with his people and his loyalty lied with his master. There is nothing for you Lettuce. Don't let him fool you."

Something changed in Pie's eyes. He realized she was right. No, mostly right. He did love Lettuce with a passion but, his loyalty lied within Deep Blue. And his mission was to save his people. They were counting on him. On Kish, Tart, and him.

He felt his heart shatter at what he had to do next, he looked Ichigo straight in the eye, for Lettuce was sobbing behind her and stated, "I see you have discovered our plan, Mew Ichigo. We have underestimated you. But be assured, we will not make that mistake again. It is true what you said. Until, we meet again." Then, before he could no longer hold his tears at bay, he teleported away.

Ichigo looked up to Kish and Tart still hoovering in the air, something had changed in their eyes too. Then, they were gone.

Something was changing inside Ichigo as she regain control again. Her heart was breaking. She felt Lettuce's pain. She felt pain from Pudding. And she felt her own pain as well.

Lettuce was led away by Mint, Pudding, and Zakuro. Ichigo was left alone. She looked up to the starry sky. Silent tears ran down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Ichigo sighed as she recalled the memory of that night. Many years had passed since then. She was seventeen now and just ended her junior year in high school along with Lettuce and Pudding, who was in her sophomore year. Minto had finished her home schooling and was touring the world with her best friend Zakuro. Ichigo, Pudding and Lettuce still held their jobs at Café Mew Mew and had moved in together awhile ago. Everything seemed to be going good for Ichigo these days. Massaya and her had broken up not long after the Mews had defeated the aliens and they left, and still remained close friends. She had gotten over him nicely and even moved on to date a few other boys but wasn't really into the dating thing. Problem was, that she just couldn't find anyone to compare to the guy she dreamed of.

"Ichigo! Are you getting up soon? We have work today!" Lettuce's cheerful voice called from the kitchen downstairs in their apartment. Ryou had gotten them this apartment close to the café so they would be near work.

"I'm coming." a sleepy Ichigo groaned. She pulled herself from her bed and went to the closet to find something to wear. Ichigo still had some cat genes in her, even though Ryou said they would be gone after the aliens left, and still loved naps and all kinds of fish. Her cat ears and tail would occasionally pop out when she got really started or frustrated.

After pulling on a t-shirt and fluffy skirt she reached for her hair brush. After slipping on some shoes, she went downstairs to find breakfast waiting for her.

Lettuce gave her a warm smile, "Hope you like it."

Ichigo smiled back and replied, "I usually do."

Pudding was already at the table munching on toast and eggs while reading comic in the news paper.

Ichigo looked around and realized they hadn't changed much in the years. Except for the fact that they were much older and that their bodies had matured, they still look like always with the same hair styles, style of dress, and pretty much just the same people on the inside. It made Ichigo happy to think her friends were still the same energetic, caring people she always knew.

"What's on your mind this morning, Ichigo?" Lettuce asked as she sat down at her spot at the table. Despite the fact that the table was big enough to sit six people and maybe even then some, they all pretty had their routines and certain spots. They had learned to live together nicely with a peaceful household.

"I was just thinking of how much we are the same on the inside since the time we were Mews."

Lettuce and Pudding both smiled at the thought.

"Your right, not a lot has changed." Lettuce said giving it considerable thought.

"But we look different." Pudding pointed out.

"You think so?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah! You two look a lot different than when we were young."

They both nodded.

They spent the rest of breakfast recoiling on memories. Lettuce got up from the table and went about washing up the breakfast dishes. That's how it always was. Lettuce would make and clean up after breakfast, Pudding would do lunch, and Ichigo would do dinner. All the other chores in the house were divided up too and rotated around. Lettuce had gone through the trouble of setting up a chores chart to keep track. They all done their chores willingly without fuss. And they all obeyed certain house rules set up to ensure peace. It was nice to live in an organized household.

At the right time, they set off to work. Today was Friday so they were expecting to be busy and they were right. By the time the day was over, they were out of it. Ryou and Keiichiro offered to clean up today and they gratefully accepted. They changed back into normal clothes and headed home.

"I guess we'll go to the supermarket tomorrow." Lettuce decided.

"Yeah. I'll go in the morning." Ichigo offered.

When they got to their apartment, they stopped at the sight of three figures sitting on their doorstep.

They didn't move, didn't breathe.

"Who are they?" Pudding whispered.

Ichigo shook her head.

They started moving closer to the men sitting in front of their door. When they were at the end of their walkway the figures had seen them and stood up. The girls had no idea who these men were but they each had a small smile on their faces.

The short one looked about Pudding's age with dark brown hair and eyes. The middle one was older than the other one with blackish green hair and yellow brown eyes. The oldest had deep purple hair, almost black.

The two groups stared at each other for minute before the middle aged boy stepped forward, "So, kitten, miss me?"

Ichigo lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Ichigo woke up on the couch with a cold, wet washcloth on her forehead.

"Good, you're awake." Lettuce removed the washcloth and sat Ichigo up. She handed her a cup of warm tea. She sipped the warm fluid and helped to relax her a bit.

"Was it a dream?" Ichigo asked.

Lettuce smiled and shook her head.

Ichigo cursed under her breathe.

Lettuce's smiled faded, "Ichigo, don't be this way. They've come to us for help."

"_They?_ They need help? I'll give them help alright! I'll..."

Lettuce cut her off, "What do you have against them?"

"What they tired to do to this world! Have you forgotten!"  
"They were just following orders. They..."

"They have brains don't they? They have minds of their own? Free will? They didn't have to..."

"They were doing it for their people. They believed it was the right thing to do!"

"They believe killing millions of people just for their own selfish needs was the right thing to do?" Ichigo raised her voice for the first time. She stood up and towered over Lettuce in her chair by the coach.

"What other choice did they have?" Lettuce now had raised her voice and stood to meet Ichigo eye to eye. "Do you honestly believe humans would have lived alongside them in peace? Is that what you think? Don't fool yourself thinking that if it was the other way around, humans wouldn't have done the same damn thing! Probably worse!"

By this time, Pie, Tart, Kish and Pudding had entered the room. They watched as Ichigo's eyes grew wide and then she sank back down to the coach. It was similar to a defeated knight bowing before his superior.

Lettuce took a long deep breathe and released all her tension. She then took a place by Ichigo on the coach. She went to place her hand on her shoulderand Ichigo shuddered under her touch.

"Alright." Ichigo said, taking control of herself once more, "start talking."

They all gathered into the living room and found a place to sit.

Pie began, "Thanks to the Mew Aqua we returned to our planet with, it has now been restored and is as beautiful as ever. Our people have been saved. Recently, however, Kish, Tart and I got ourselves into a bit of trouble."

"We were trying to find a power source strong enough to let us teleport back here and visit with you guys. Kind of see how you were doing." Kish looked towards Ichigo.

"And we thought a Mew Aqua sourcewould be great. But they're well protected. Each Mew Aqua was placed in shrines all over the planet.We thought we'd just sneak one, and then put it back." Tart added.

"Unfortunately, we were discovered. Our punishment for trying to take a Mew Aqua was to be banish here on earth for awhile." Pie concluded.

"How long is awhile?" Lettuce inquired.

Pie shrugged, "It was not specified."

"So, what 'help' do you need from us?" Ichigo was almost hesitant to asked.

"Shelter, food, and knowledge of human life." Pie answered bluntly.

Ichigo glanced at Lettuce and then at Pudding. Their eyes were saying the same thing.

"On condition,"she began slowly,"that you three will follow house rules, share in chores, gets jobs and share income, and not disrupt the peace in this household..." all eyes were upon her, "you three can stay here as long as you need."

Lettuce and Pudding had the biggest, brightest grins ever. Ichigo mentally noted she had not seen them grin like that in a very long time. She just hoped that she made the right decision.

"We promise to met those demands." Pie answered for the trio of aliens.

"Well, alright then," Ichigo stood up, smile restored to her face, "do you boys mind sharing a room?"

They all shook their heads.  
"Great! Pudding, you start filling them in on rules and chores and whatever else you think of, and Lettuce and I will go clean out the spare room and set up some beds."

Lettuce followed Ichigo to the kitchen, "Lettuce, go on upstairs and get started. I need to make a phone call."

She nodded and continued on her way.

Ichigo picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Ryou! Hey! You're never going to believe this, but..."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

After ten minutes on the phone, Ichigo went upstairs to help with the cleanup. It didn't take them long. They just had to move their respective items to their rooms and worry about were to put them later. About the time when they were done, Ryou and Keiichiro showed up. They showed up a store truck following them. The workers in the truck pulled out three sets of mattress and mattress frames and set to work upstairs. During this time, Ichigo had started on dinner and Lettuce had come to help. Pudding was still out in the living room with Ryou, Keiichiro, and the three aliens, entertaining them. She was a good host at parties. The truck men left and dinner was served. They all gathered around the table and shared in stories and laughs.

Ichigo was overcome with a enormous feeling of happiness and belonging with everyone around the dinner table like they were. She had never felt so complete.

"So," Ichigo spoke for the first time at the table, "why do you guys look different?"

"Oh, its because Pie gave us all special potion to look more human." Tart answered.

"It was so we would fit in better. I thought it would make it easier for us to adjust to earth life." Pie explained.

"Good call." Ryou complimented.

"What about your alien powers?" Pudding asked.

"We still have them. Just our appearance has changed." Pie answered.

There was a clanging sound from Ichigo dropping her fork on her plate. Her eyes grew wide and distant. She looked like she just realized something and was lost in thought.

The table went quite and all eyes were upon her.

After a minute, Ichigo shook her head to chase away the thought. When she realized everyone was watching her, she blushed deeply.

"So, um, anyway," Ryou tried to continue the conversation, "If you boys are going to be needing work, I have some job openings at the Café."

Ichigo's face brighted, "That would be perfect!" She answered for them.

"They would be close by so we could keep on eye on them, to help the adjust, and they'll be making money with means they'll be buying their share of food. It's absolutely perfect!."

"Well, I am just that good." Ryou stated.

Ichigo rolled her eyes. Then she smirked, "Oh and on the discussion of pay, I believe I'm due for another rai--"

"Whoa! Look at the time, we really should be going. Thanks for the dinner ladies, and gentlemen, be brave, you're dealing with smart women here." Ryou talked as he dragged Keiichiro out the door.

"Stupid blonde haired, know-it-all cheap scape" Ichigo mumbled as she began clearing dishes.

Lettuce and Pudding laughed at her aggravation which made Ichigo smile.

Pudding helped Ichigo with the dishes because there were so many while Lettuce took the boys to their room. The three of them had new beds thanks to Ryou. She explained that she would wake them up in the morning when breakfast was ready and that they were to came and eat and then they would all head off to work. She then said that they could go to bed whenever they wanted but they would have to get up on time in the morning and that they could pretty much do whatever they wanted as long as it was inside the rules. If they had any questions they could ask.

They had none and because it was early, they all came back downstairs. Ichigo and Pudding had just finished up.

Then Pudding brought out a bored game and the girls went through explaining all the rules as they went along. The boys caught on quick and turned the game around. Kish ended up winning in the end. After a good laugh at the fact, they all headed up to their bedroom to sleep.

Ichigo laid her head on her pillow with a slight smile on her face and a giddy feeling in her heart that she hadn't felt in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Ichigo was in her cat form again.

_What? This hasn't happened in awhile._ she thought. _I better find Ryou!_ Then she went bounding off through the park. It was getting late so she tired to hurry. Then she saw Lettuce and Pie on the walkway. She jumped into the bushes to not be seen. Her eyes went wide. She watched them as they embraced for a long time then disappear. She felt her protective cat instincts raging. She ran off to the café.

Next thing she knew, she was Mew Ichigo dodging the acid attacks from the lake monster. Kish grabbed her just as Pudding was caught in the grasp of the slimy monster. Through her struggles she watched as Lettuce froze in place before Pie. She heard herself cry out to her. Still she didn't move which made her blood boil. How could Lettuce just stand there while Pudding was in trouble? This was his fault, his lies had clouded her mind. She must put an end to this!

She swung around and knocked Kish out as hard as she could and used her power to free Pudding. Then, without a second thought, she gave into her cat side and went in for the kill. The only thing that stopped her was Lettuce. She stopped her. Even after she spat the truth out at Pie, she still stopped her. Then, when that light in Pie's eyes changed, something change within him. Then, he admitted to his plan but Ichigo knew better. She realized then that he had feeling for her. But that he realized what he was going to her. He did it to save Lettuce the pain. Even up to the end, and after they were defeated, he never went back on his words.

Ichigo felt herself falling. She felt heavy and was falling through air. Down and down she went. Til she shot up in bed, her eyes wide, her face sweating, and her cat ears alert. She wiped her face off with the back of her hand. There was barely any light coming through her curtains. She groaned and got up to head to the bathroom. Their apartment had two bathroom and it was already decided that they would be divided up between the girls and guys.

After a quick shower and after she changed into some everyday clothes she made her way downstairs. She heard Lettuce already in the kitchen and when she got to the top of the stairs she realized Pie was down there too trying to help her cook. They were smiling and laughing like old friends. Ichigo felt happy for a moment, then her recent dream came to the front of her mind. Her cat ears still at home on her head.

She made her way downstairs and when Lettuce seen her she shot her a totally happy smile, "Morning Ichigo. What are you doing up so early?"

Ichigo found herself smiling back, who couldn't after that smile, "I couldn't stop dreaming." Her cat ears twitched when she picked up the sound of another person coming out of their room. Ichigo went to the refrigerator and poured her a glass of milk then sat down at the table.

Lettuce and Pie went back to their task as Kish found his way downstairs, "Well, Pie, I never thought I'd see you learning to cook."

"I'm just learning to adjust to earth life." Pie reasoned.

"So, kitten," Kish began as he slid down into the chair next to her as his mind took a snapshot of Ichigo in the morning with cat ears, "were any of these dreams about me?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ichigo bluntly stated.

Kish shut his mouth. Lettuce turned and looked hard at Ichigo trying to read her expression. It was unlike Ichigo to shove people off like that. And the thing is, she didn't say no to Kish. She had a feeling what Ichigo had dreamed about. The only reason she though this was because the memory had not been to far from her mind either. Ever since the moment Pie showed up on her doorstep, the memory of that night had never been too far away. As she turned around back to her cooking, she glance at Pie which a longing look behind her eyes. Then concentrated on what she was doing.

Pudding sat up in bed and stretched. She woke up with an energy she hadn't had in a long time. The sun streamed through her window and the smell of breakfast scented her room. She got up, got dressed and went out.

"Pudding, could you wake Tart up for me? Breakfast is almost ready." Lettuce asked when she saw Pudding at the top of the stairs.

Pudding smiled and nodded. She noticed quickly how content Lettuce was this morning. She also noticed how distant Ichigo was and that her ears were present. She concluded that Ichigo must have been dreaming again.

She went down to the next room, the fourth room in their apartment, and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she cracked the door open and peeked in. Tart was lying on the bed beneath the window. The covers were up to his chin and he was sleeping happily. She stood there a moment, taking it in how cute he looked sleeping there, his brown hair sweeping across his face. She crossed the room and gently shook his shoulder, "Tart."

He groaned and turned over.

She tried again, a little harder this time, "Tart!"

Again he groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

Frustrated, Pudding took hold of the covers. When she had a firm grip on them, she yanked them off.

"AHHH!" Tart exclaimed at the sudden coldness.

Pudding instantly blushed upon seeing him. It had not crossed her mind what he would be wearing to sleep, or not wearing. Luckily he had on underpants. She put her hand to her mouth to hold in a giggle. His underpants were bright, sunshiny yellow.

Tart's face went red as he scrambled to reached the covers on the floor.

Pudding couldn't hold her laugh in much longer and began to giggle.

Tart's face went even redder, "What so funny?"

She shook her head back and forth.

Tart, now furious and seeking revenge said, "Oh, you think that's funny? Well, here..." and he hooked his thumbs on his underpants and alowlybegan to slid them down just a little.

Pudding shrieked and raced out of the room and downstairs to the table. Ichigo had jumped up upon hearing Pudding's scream and caught Pudding when she ran right into her. Her face was blood red and she was panting slightlyfrom the sudden burst of speed. Ichigo held her in a protective hold as Pudding regained her composure.

When Tart came down the stairs, dressed, like nothing had happened, Ichigo's cat ears laid flat on her head.

Kish, seeingIchigo's reaction jumped up, "Tart, what happened!"

The young boy smiled, "When she wiped the covers off me, she got quite a surprise."

Kish couldn't resist the smile that yanked at his mouth.

He continued, "She started laughing so then I thought I'd just give her a show and..."

Kish's smiled faded quickly. He glanced over to Pie who had the same look of disapproval. Then two men got up anddragged Tart back to the room.

"What?" Tart exclaimed as he was shooved back on his bed by the two older men.

"Do you have rocks for brains?" Kish asked.

"Tart, we are trying to survive here. Our banishment was not meant to be a vacation. If you upset their leader, she'll kick us out! Then, what would we do? These women are our only chance of surviving this planet. Without them, we wouldn't make it. We have to show them the respect they deserve and not anger the wild cat." Pie stated, his voice smooth. They were still in the habit of referring to the Mews by their animal genes.

Downstairs, Pudding had regain her composure and smiled, "Sorry Ichigo, he just shocked me."

But Ichigo wasn't paying attention to her. Her ears twitched as she listened in on the alien's conversation. A smile crept onto her lips.

"What are they saying?" Lettuce whispered.

"They're scolded Tart for angering the wild cat." Ichigo whispered back with a smile.

The other two girls smiled as well.

When the boys came back down stairs, the girls were in a fit of giggles. They looked at each other questionably.

"So much for my peaceful household." Ichigo said and they were sent in another fit of giggles.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

With breakfast over, Pudding helped Lettuce through the dishes so they would make to work on time. Ichigo had the day off today. She was going to head over to the grocery store.

While Lettuce was drying off her hands, she turned to Ichigo and said, "Hey, why don't you let Kish go with you to the store? That way you'll have someone to help you carry home the bags."

"What about work? He has to go to work?" Ichigo replied nottotally thrilledabout the idea of being alone with Kish.

"Nah! Ryou will understand. Besides it will be easier to train just two people today instead of three since you won't be there. Then, you won't be home alone all day. You'll have someone to watch out for you." Lettuce said with a smile.

Ichigo knew she had won this time. She looked over to Kish to see what he thought.

"I don't mind going with you, kitten." Kish grinned.

"Then, it's decided." Lettuce declared. She had been doing a lot ofdecision makinglately, Ichigo noted.

Ichigo smiled at Kish, "Alright, then we might as well get going." Lettuce handed her the list as she put on her jacket. Kish followed her out.

They walked quietly down the sidewalk together. Neither one knowing really what to say. They headed through the park and were surrounded by birds chirping and fluttering by. It was the beginning of summer and everything was bright green and beautiful.

"So," Kish started, a little nervous, "how have you been? Since I last saw you, I mean."

Ichigo smiled and turned to him, "Not much as happened since you left. We all had stayed close together for a time then, only a few years ago, Mint and Zakuro left Tokyo to explore the world. They are working together with many world saving organizations to better the earth. It has been amazing the progress they've accomplished. That's when Lettuce, Pudding and I moved in together. We wanted out of our houses and to be closer together. It's been nice. Nothing really exciting or amazing has happened in my life. At least, nothing that compares to being a Mew Mew."

Kish was quiet taking it all in.

"So, what about you?" Ichigo asked shyly.

"A lot has happened with me. When we returned to our planet, the Mew Aqua had restored the planet within months. It is now more beautiful than ever. Our people are thriving in a great time of peace. Pie, Tart, and I have been pretty bored though. None of us had families, and with no battles to fight, we didn't have a lot to do. We were the military back then and the highest and most respected officials, but now, we're still respected and all but, there has become no need for us anymore. That's why we hatched a plan to come back here. Because we wanted to see how you were doing." Kish answered.

A question pounded through Ichigo's mind, "Do...do you..regret...?" She couldn't finish, she didn't even really know what she was trying to ask.

Kish looked at her seriously, "I have no regrets, kitten. If given the chance I'd do it all over again. I don't regret coming here, meeting you, harassing you, battling you, losing to you over and over again, or falling in love with you."

Ichigo felt her cheeks grow red.

Kish wanted to pursue the matter but thought better of it. Besides, wherever Massaya was, he was sure they'd probably still be together.

They arrived at their destination. Kish just followed Ichigo around and observed. It was fascinating to him how humans collected food for their homes. In their world, they grew their own food which was very different looking from what this "store" had. He bombarded Ichigo with questions.

"Why do they come in boxes?"

"How do they make that?"

"Who grows all this food?"  
"How does it get here?"

Ichigo was very patient with Kish and answered all this questions to the best of her ability. She found it kind of cute how he was so curious about the simplest things. When they went through the register, Ichigo paid for the food with the cash she brought. Kish insisted on carrying most of the bags.

"Aren't those heavy?" Ichigo asked as they made their way back through the park.

"No. I'm use to lifting thirty pound weights just for a warmup workout." Kish replied honestly.

The thought of Kish working out made a deep red blush across Ichigo's face.

Kish couldn't help himself, "Do you like the thought of me working out, kitten?"

Ichigo had to turn away, she knew by doing so would mean his suspicions confirmed but, her face heated up really quick. "It's no big deal," she said more to herself than him, "lots of guys life weights."

"I bet I'm stronger though." Kish smirked.

Why was he doing this to her? How was he doing this to her? Her heart wouldn't stop racing and her mind couldn't stop spinning. Every time that thought of him raced pass, her blush got deeper and deeper. She began to wonder if he worked out with a shirt on... _Oh! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_ she screamed at herself.

Finally they were home, and she opened the door without looking in Kish's direction. They went in, unpacked the bags and Ichigo made both of them lunch. Her cheeks were still slightly red.

Lettuce and Pudding were twice as busy today with the usual crowd and explaining to their trainees what they were doing and why. It was much harder than they imagined because they were explaining things to people not even of earth which put a major problem on things. Yet, they were learning and fast.

"Wow, what a day!" Lettuce sighed and sank into a chair after the last customers left.

Pie looked at her with concern, "I hope my being here hasn't caused you too much stress."

She shot him a winning smile, "No, no not at all. I enjoyed you being here."

He smiled in return, "You are as sweet and caring as I remember you being."

That was the first time Pie had mentioned anything of when they were last here. Lettuce looked up and met his eyes. They were still as handsome and soft as she remembered as well. Though she could never voice that thought. He had made it clear along time ago that he had no interest in her.

Pie watched as her eyes sparkled at him from his compliment then fade as her mind drifted. He knew where it drifted and he was tempted to voice that thought but found it difficult. Voicing any emotions or anything personal was hard for him. Especially if it meant telling her what he really meant that night. And he had no idea what she had been through all these years. Or who she had seen or was seeing. It pained him very much at the thought.

Pudding was as cheerful as ever. She washed the dishes with a permanent smile plastered on her face. Tart was right next to her rinsing them. They made a good team when it came to the dishes. They were done in a flash.

"Wow. That was the fastest I've ever since those dishes get washed." Keiichiro smiled.

"Tar Tar does a great job!"

Tart smiled a bit at the mention of her old nickname for him.

"You four all done?" Ryou asked looking about the clean café.

They all nodded.

"I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then." and with that, they were dismissed.

After they changed back into normal clothes, they headed for home.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

"I wonder how Ichigo spent her day off." Pudding asked Lettuce.

Lettuce shrugged, "With Kish around, who knows?"

When they got to the door, everything inside was quiet. Lettuce used her key to open the door. When they entered, they found Kish and Ichigo asleep on the couch. Kish was holding Ichigo protectively like a child would to his blanket or stuffed bear and Ichigo had curled up next to him like a cat.

The TV in front of them was showing a silent blue screen like they had been watching a movie. On the floor there were pillows tossed about. They could see into the kitchen where the chairs were all out from under the table with a couple of them knocked over. Varies, and thankfully, unbreakable, things had been thrown about in seemingly one general direction. A few of the pictures on the walls had been moved and where no longer straight like something had hit the walls. Then, on the floor in front of the couch, were Kish's nightsticks with deep claw marks on them, similar marks to those on Kish's arm.

"What, in the name of all the gods, happened here?" Tart exclaimed.

Suddenly, Ichigo stirred awake followed by Kish. They took one look at each other, yelled, and jumped away.

Ichigo started first, "You pervert, what do you think you were doing? How dare you sleep with me!"

"Excuse me?" Kish shot back, "But as I recall, kitten, I was the one who got knocked out. You slept with me!"

"Uh, Ichigo," Lettuce began, Ichigo just know realizing their presence, "what happened here." And she motioned with her hand to the messed up rooms.

Ichigo looked around, her blush growing as she took in what Kish and her had done, "He started it!"

"What? How did I start it? You're the one who got all up in my face!"

"Ok, guys, what are you? eight?" Pudding put her hands on her hips.

Ichigo looked down. She felt ashamed. She knew the fight was getting out of control but, she never thought it was that bad til she looked around.

"Now, what happened?" Pudding demanded.

Neither Kish nor Ichigo spoke. They both knew very well what happened but couldn't get themselves to say it.

After a long quite period, Lettuce took a deep breathe and took charge, "Well, never mind that. Let's just get this place cleaned up." With that, everyone set off in different directions. Kish and Ichigo staying as far away from each other as they could. When everything was cleaned up, which took about half an hour, Ichigo started on dinner.

"Here, let me help you." Lettuce offered but Ichigo put up her hand, "No, not after you had to go behind and clean up the mess I made. I'll cook dinner tonight and clean up. It's the least I can do. Go and relax for awhile, you deserve it."

Lettuce sat down at the table where Pudding had seated herself, "So, you made the mess?" Lettuce asked.

Ichigo really didn't want to go into it but nodded. The boys had all retreated to their bedroom after the clean up.

"Why?" Pudding asked.

Ichigo shrugged.

This wasn't going to be easy, Lettuce thought, "Was it something Kish did or say?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Was it Kish you were throwing things at?" Pudding already knew the answer.

Ichigo nodded again. Her lips tightly sealed.

"But, it wasn't Kish being thrown into the wall was it?" Lettuce inquired.

Ichigo turned suddenly to look Lettuce in the eye. She was already beginning to figure things out. Lettuce had taken note of the fact that the walls where the pictures had been moved were opposite of where the things had been thrown.

Pudding was also starting to get the idea. Slowly it was all coming together.

"But," Kish tired to explain, "she was so cute when she blushed. I couldn't resist trying to steal a kiss, just for old times sake." He smiled.

"Yeah, well, you must have forgotten the scratches you came back to the ship with because of that." Tart reminded him.

"Yes, but they were worth it." Kish sighed.

"Kish," Pie began, keeping his voice even, "we just got through explaining to Tart that we need these women for our survival in exile. You shouldn't anger them."

"So, did she hit you with anything?" Tart asked.

"More than once." Kish motioned to the bruises on his arm, "I tired to calm her down by holding her against the wall but that just made it worse."

"But why did you fallsleep with her after you angered her?" Pie asked.

Kish looked him straight in the eye, "I'm telling you, I didn't. I got knocked out by something and landed on the couch._ I_ didn't do anything."

"Well, then," Pie replied believing Kish, for he never lies when he looks you in the eyes, "there are two sides to this situation."

Back downstairs, despite Ichigo's unwillingness to talk, the girls were making progress. They figured out everything except for one thing, "Why was Kish sleeping with you on the couch?" Lettuce asked.

Ichigo, who was now setting the food on the table, made no response at all.

Lettuce knew then, "What Kish said was true, that he was knocked out by something you threw. And then YOU curled up next to him. It was you who went to him!"

Ichigo screamed suddenly and drew back from the stove, clutching her hand. Kish had teleported straight to her side the instant he heard her cry. Pie and Tart rushed down the stairs. Lettuce and Pudding had jumped up from their chairs.

Kish stood behind her and had wrapped his arms around her, pressing his chest agianst her back. Tears began forming in Ichigo's eyes. Kish then gently coaxed her to let go of her hand and reveal the black burn mark on her skin.

"Oh, Ichigo," Kish's voice was low and soothing, "your delicate skin."

At the sound of Kish's voice, shivers ran up and down Ichigo's spin. She still fought to hold the tears back.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Lettuce declared but Pie placed an hand on her shoulder to stop her. She looked at him questionably then followed his gaze back to Kish and Ichigo.

Kish had gently cupped the burnt hand in his. Something was happening. Ichigo could feel the pain slowly creeping away. Kish's hand felt so soft and so warm. She felt herself press herback into Kish seeking the comfort of his arms around her and his body against hers. Her pain was slipping away faster now and then, it was gone. When Kish release her hand and released his hold on her, backing away from her slowly, the black burn mark had disappeared and her skin restored. She looked at her hand it absolute dumbstruck amazement.

"You can heal?" Pudding whispered aloud, herself still in an unbelieving state.

Tart smiled, "Oh course. Usually only small things really but yeah, we all can heal."

"Normally the power is only used on ourselves," Pie went on, "but sometimes, we can transfer our healing abilities to others. Though the healer has to be very powerful and want it very badly."

Kish shot a death glare at Pie.

Ichigo took it all in and turned around to Kish who was still glaring at Pie who was, of course, unphased.

When Kish did met his eyes with Ichigo's, she stammered, "I - I, don't know what to say, Kish. Thank you."

Kish just leisurely smiled and shrugged it off, "Let's eat. I'm starving!"

Ichigo took one more second to take a good look at Kish and felt like she was seeing him for the first time,then sat down at her place and he sat down beside her.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Kish offered to help with the dishes after dinner and after what he had done for her, she couldn't refuse. The other four disappeared somewhere. Kish and Ichigo were working hard to get it done because both were tired out from the day they had.

Thinking back on it, Kish couldn't help but ask, "Why did you sleep with me, kitten?"

Ichigo didn't meet him in the eyes, "I don't know. I guess when I let my cat instincts take over they seem to want to find the warmest place to nap."

"Even if it's me?" Kish smirked.

"Well, I mean, it's not like you're some evil demon or anything."

"You...don't think I'm evil?"

"No." Ichigo looked him in the eyes. They were beautiful eyes. Because of his human apearance the yellow had been almost taken out completely but some still remained and mixed with a lush green.

She suddenly realized they were beginning to lean closer together. Their faces were only inches apart when Ichigo's mind snapped back on and she pulled back blushing very red.

After a minute, Kish added, "If only you had thought that back then. Then, I might have had a chance with you."

Ichigo's blush deepened. Her heart was fluttering away further and further every time she got close to Kish. She couldn't understand it. Why was she having these feelings towards him. What were these feelings? There's no way she could be falling for...

Ichigo shook away the rest of that thought. _No!_ she screamed at herself. _Not again._

"You have an impressive library section." Pie acknowledged.

"Thank you," Lettuce beamed, "I love books. All kinds of books."

It was evident of her love of books by the entire wall of bookcases filled with books in her room.

"Even though they're written by humans, they may prove most interesting." Pie thought aloud as he flipped through the pages of a physics book.

"If you like facts and stuff that's a great book. Or, if you like stories, I have many wonderful novels. My favorite kind of novel is a romance story."

"Really? Why is that so?" Pie asked more curious than ever.

Lettuce blushed deeply. No one had asked her that before, "Well, I guess its because I enjoy reading about people falling in love and what they went through to make it work. I like to dream of what I might have some day."

"Love?" Pie asked, "Surely a female of your beauty could easily find a male worthy of what you desire."

Lettuce's face went blood red. She began to fill light headed as her heart flew away from her.

"I apologize if I embarrassed you, Lettuce." Pie said with concern.

Lettuce shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. I over reacted. It's just the first time anyone has ever thought I was..."

"Beautiful?" Pie finished for her.

Lettuce looked down and nodded.

"Well then all the males of your planet must be blind for I can tell after being with you for just three seconds that you are in fact, beautiful." Pie said with complete honestly.

Lettuce lost all ability to speak at that point and found the need to sit in the chair at her computer desk.

Pie looked towards the girl affectionately. Seeing her blush stirred within him the desire to tell for hours how attractive she really was. It also bought forth the need to prove to her what he meant. Suddenly he realized that he was probably in the same position as Kish was just earlier today. He cursed Kish in his mind. For that moment, he envied Kish's inability to control his desires. It was only the thought of angering Ichigo that held him back. That and a memory of a certain night in the park.

Lettuce looked up to Pie who seemed to be lost in thought. Was it possible for him to still have some feelings for me? Her heart leaped at the idea.

Pie suddenly came around again, "So, what's your favorite novel?"

Lettuce smiled brightly again, blush still clinging to her cheeks, as she pulled from the shelf a small book. Pie took it and fingered through the pages. He would read it for her and see if he could discover what she liked about it so much.

With a smile, he kneeled down before her while she still in her chair. He gently reached out for her hand and pressed the back of it to his lips. She let out a small gasp. Her blush returning full force. Then, he turned and left.

Lettuce scrambled over to her bed, laid down, then let the pillows pull her to sleep.

"You kept a whole jar of gumballs for me?" Tart asked holding the glass jar in his hands.

"Of course, Tar Tar, you said you'd come back for some." Pudding replied.

Tart looked down at the rainbow of candies in the jar. He felt a sudden pain in his heart that he hadn't come back sooner. She had all these, for him.

"But why?" he asked.

"Because we're buds, remember?" She replied with her beaming smile.

Tart just stared down at the jar.

"We are still buds, aren't we?" Pudding asked quietly.

"I...I.." Tart stammered, "I don't deserve to be your friend."

Pudding looked at him closely. She could see the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. She quickly grasped him in a hug with her face on his shoulder. Tart dropped the jar which was thick enough glass that it didn't break and wrapped his arms tight around her. He held her as close as he could.

"Don't ever say that, Tar Tar. Of course you deserve to be my friend. I want you to be my friend."

Tart's voice became low and quiet, "And I want you to be mine forever."

The way Tart said it, it seemed to have another meaning. The thought made Pudding's heart flutter.

Later, Kish was the first to return to their room. He hadn't laid down yet when Pie entered holding a book from Lettuce. Then Tart followed carrying Pudding's candy jar. Kish had the feeling that they were gifts. Without a word, he climbed into bed and rolled over. He wished so badly that he had a gift in his hands as well. Yet, Ichigo didn't appear to want to have a lot to do with him. Could she still hate him that badly?


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

"Come on, boys, time to get up!" Lettuce called from downstairs, "Pudding, Ichigo, you too."

Lettuce loved the morning. She loved being the one to make breakfast and be the cheerful smile in the morning. It made her feel needed and appreciated to have everyone wake up because of her and enjoy in the work she put forth.

It wasn't but five minutes and everyone had come downstairs except Ichigo. Lettuce had just put the food on the table when Ichigo finally crawled downstairs. She went passed everyone without a word and opened the fridge. Lettuce and Pudding watched her with concern in their eyes.

Ichigo pulled a can of highly caffeinated soda from the fridge and took the lid off.

"Ichigo, it is not wise to drink that stuff in the morning. You'll regret it later." Lettuce warned.

Ichigo completely ignored her and gulped in down in seconds.

Lettuce made a sound of disgust and sat down to eat.

Ichigo joined them at the table, her eyes distant. Everyone could tell she hadn't had a good sleep.

"May I asked what was that Ichigo drank?" Pie inquired.

"Caffeine. Pure Caffeine. She does that sometimes when she hasn't had enough sleep. She'll be on a sugar high all day with tons and tons of energy." Lettuce answered.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad." Tart thought aloud.

"Yeah, well, by this evening, when the sugar wares off, she'll regret it." Lettuce added.

A few minutes later into the meal and Ichigo's eyes became bright and alert. Every small movement was registered. She began talking and talking and talking about absolutely nothing and just went on and on. They went out the door and Ichigo keep asking for a race, "Come on, let's race. I'll beat ya! I will!"

Tart was going to accept the challenge but Pudding placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head no. At work, Ichigo was running all over the place at maximum speed. The customers were pleased. Kish had to follow Lettuce around that day because Ichigo was just moving too quickly.

Kish figured out he was going to like working here. All the girls kept giving him looks and batting their eyelashes. They'd even giggle when he went by and he could feel their eyes on him. He had only a few tables today because Ichigo was running half the café and she was good at it too. Pie and Tart had a much easier day and worked hard as well. It was a great day at the café.

"Today was wonderful." Ryou acknowledged when the customers were gone and they had changed out of their uniforms, "I've heard a lot of good things about our newest member, Kish. I think we are going to have a lot more customers now."

Kish just smirked.

Ichigo found out quickly that she didn't like the thought of girls coming to see Kish. It created this feeling in her that made her want to hold him and kiss him and make sure no other girl could touch him. She had a war going on within herself due to this. One side fighting to kiss Kish senseless, the other fighting to not want Kish. One side was definitely winning more and more every time she laid eyes on him.

She let a sad sigh realizing this. When everyone looked at her, she blushed.

"You feeling alright, Ichigo?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah," she said, already started to feel the consequences of drinking that Caffeine, "I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

"Why? These boys keeping you up?" Ryou joked.

Ichigo smiled back, "You have no idea." And then turned heel and left.

"What does she mean?" Ryou asked.

Lettuce and Pudding glance at each other, "We think Ichigo is...lost." Lettuce replied, then she and Pudding followed Ichigo's lead.

The six of them walked home in silence. All of them deeply lost in thought.

The silence was broken by Ichigo's groan. She had a hand to her forehead and was squinting her eyes. Lettuce shook her head. When they got inside, Ichigo headed for the kitchen to start dinner.

Lettuce and Pudding took one look at each other and mentally agreed, _No way!_

"Ichigo," Pudding began, "we'll cook dinner tonight. You need to go upstairs and rest."

"I'm fine guys. I'll be okey." Ichigo smiled. But her smile faded when the pounding in her head got worse.

"We are not letting you burn the kitchen down. Go upstairs and sleep before your headache gets any worse" Lettuce pointed upstairs.

She nodded in defeat and headed to her room like a child who had been punished.

"Will she be alright?" Kish asked.

"Probably," Pudding replied, grabbing pots from the shelves, "it'll just take awhile."

Then, Pie and Tart sat down and started playing a card game Pudding had taught them at work today. Kish decided it'd be okey to sneak up to Ichigo's room and check on her.

He found her mostly on the bed. She still had her shoes on and everything. He gently lifted her up and sat her down on the middle of the bed on her back.

"Kish?" she asked, in a daze.

"Hush, kitten. I just want to make sure you're okey."

She smiled, "You're sweet."

He removed her shoes and pink socks. He then pulled the covers over her body. She smiled and snuggled further underneath them.

"Does your head still hurt?" he asked.

She nodded.

He then placed his fingertips on her forehead and his other hand behind her head. He closed his eyes and concentrated on removing the pain. Ichigo could feel it working. It felt so wonderful. A few minutes later and the pain was gone.

She fluttered her eyes open and met his. She could lost in those eyes. She could feel him coming closer. She felt herself willing him closer. When she could feel his heavy breathe on her lips, her eyes drifted shut. Suddenly, they shot back open and she scooted away. In Kish's eyes, for a second at least, she saw a terrible pain.

"Kish...I..." Ichigo began, feeling the need to say something.

"I know, kitten." He stopped her. "I shouldn't be trying to do that. Forgive me. I know you're in love with Massaya and your loyal to the man you love. I just don't know what comes over me sometimes."

Ichigo felt like crying. She felt like her heart was being torn apart into little pieces. She was about to say something when he turned and left. After he closed the door, she pushed her face into the pillowed and cried harder than she'd ever cried.

When her tears finally dried up, it was late at night. She closed her eyes and she suddenly felt heavy. She felt like her whole body was heavy and was trying to fall through the bed and through the floor. Then, she was falling. Falling and falling and falling. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't. She couldn't escape this falling and this darkness that surrounded her. Her body stopped functioning. She could breathe but she couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't open her eyes.

Her heart ached. It ached with greif. With saddness, loneliness, and betrayel. It was not she who had been betrayed but she who betrayed. And the memory of that night in the park floated through her mind again and again. All her grief formed together and became fear. She couldn't stand to face Lettuce or Pudding or any of the aliens again. Especially Kish.

She stopped fighting. She let her body slow down and she let herself sleep in darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

"Ichigo, come on, you're going to make us late to work!" Lettuce called up to the closed door. She and everyone else had already started eating breakfastandwere half-way finished. Still, no response from Ichigo's room.

Lettuce, now tired of yelling, stood up and stormed up there. After a minute, she let out a cry.

Everyone raced upstairs nearly trampling each other. They all gathered into Ichigo's room. She was lying on the bed, on her back as Kish had left her, and was shivering under the covers. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was labored.

"Pudding, call Ryou, quick!" Lettuce ordered.

Pudding bounded downstairs.

Lettuce put her hand to her Ichigo's forehead and gasped, "She's burning up!" She then tired shaking her awake, "Ichigo, Ichigo wake up!" But it was to no avail. Ichigo's eyes would not open. "Ichigo! ICHIGO!" Still, she remained asleep.

Kish felt his heart explode with pain at the sight of Ichigo's frail body.

Pudding had returned to the room. She and Lettuce placed a cold washcloth on Ichigo's forehead and took her temperature.

Lettuce's face went white, "103."

Not long after, they heard a car screech to a halt outside. Pudding raced downstairs to let them in. Ryou and Keiichiro raced upstairs. They froze for a second at the sight of Ichigo then went straight to work. They began setting up some machine and hooking things to Ichigo's arms. After about ten minutes of this, they were starting to get somewhere.

"It's her cat genes," Ryou began, "as I figured. Something has happened recently to put her in this state. She stuck in some kind of hibernation. It must be some defense mechanism of her body to protect her from some kind of emotional pain. Her body is trying to destroy itself."

Everyone quietly listened.

"Now, we have to figure out what triggered this state. Something recent must have happened."

The girls and Ryou and Keiichiro looked at the trio of aliens.

"It's just a wild guess, but it could have something to do with you three." Ryou stated.

"But what? What about them caused her some kind of pain?" Keiichiro asked.

"Have any of you done anything?" Ryou asked them.

They all shook their heads.

"I didn't think so. Even if you did, it probably wouldn't put her into a state like this. I am suspecting it's more personal to her. Maybe something to do with her friends." Ryou glanced in Lettuce and Pudding's direction.

"But, we would never do anything to Ichigo." Pudding defended.

"I know. Has Ichigo ever done anything to you?"

They fell silent.

"Something that must have brought her some kind of pain?"

Still silence.

"Guilt or regret, perhaps?"

Silence.

"Something to do with the aliens?"

Then, their eyes lit up.

Ryou nodded, "bingo."

Ichigo made a movement in her sleep.

"She's listening." Ryou declared.

"Ichigo," Lettuce kneeled down beside her, "you can't possibly be feeling pain over what I think you are."

Ryou got up and pushed out all the men with him. They all went downstairs to let the girls have their time alone.

"Ichigo, it was so long ago." Lettuce continued. "You were just trying to protect me. You were trying to be a good friend, a good leader. You did what you thought was best." Tears started forming in her eyes.

"If anyone should feel guilt, it should be me. I never should have allowed myself to go so far. You were right about him. He didn't really have feelings for me but I wanted him to. I wanted it so bad. I felt so safe when he held me. I thought he cared for me. I really did." The tears came down harder now, "I...I loved him."

Ichigo started moving more. She was trying to get back. She had to. Lettuce needed to know. The true reason for her painful guilt was, "he loved you too."

"What?" Lettuce looked up from rubbing her eyes, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at Lettuce, "He loved you. He really did. I could see it in his eyes. He only said what he did to protect you. To stop you from being in pain. He did it for you."

"You mean..."Lettuce felt her heart heal itself. After all this time, it felt healed. In those quick seconds, she dared to dream again. If what Ichigo said was true, then, maybe, just maybe...

"Ichigo, don't ever feel bad for what happened that night. You were acting on what you believed to be right and no one can hold you against that."

"Lettuce, you have a heart of gold." was Ichigo's reply.

Ichigo rose from her bed, picked all the little devices off her arms and embraced Lettuce and Pudding in a weeping hug. Ichigo felt a huge weight lifted from her soul. Her breathing returned to normal and her temperature under control.

When they came downstairs, they boys all stood at the sight of them.

"Ichigo, how do you feel?" Ryou asked.

Ichigo smiled brightly, "Better than ever."

Kish couldn't help but smile as well. She looked wonderful. She reminded him of watching the first flower bloom in a field of flowers.Chuckling to himselfat the thought he turned to Pie, who was also wearing a satisfied smile.

After they all sat down to a lunch by that time of day, Ryou and Keiichiro collected their things and left. Leaving the girls with the rest of the day off.

It was the middle of the afternoon and they were all sitting around drinking tea and talking like old friends when a beeping noise filled the air. Pie reached down and unclasped a device from his pants pocket. Kish and Tart had sudden worried expressions. Pie sat there and poked at the device for a minute before glancing at Kish and then Tart, "It's a message from home. It's been seven months on our planet. Our exile is over. We are free to return home. A ship will be in the park at sunset. If we are not there, it will leave us here."


	13. Chapter 13

**I would just like to take this moment and thank everyone who reviewed my story. You people really made writing this worth while and I would just like to say "thanks". This is my first fanfic and so I was very excited to put it up and to have all the support I did from my reviewers made all my effort worthwhile. Once more, thank you. And please send more reviews to me so I can know if you liked the completed story!**

**A shout out to the people who inspired me to complete this fanfic:**

**Mew-Dolphin**

**Mew Tatsu**

**Mew Mel**

**Mew of Fire**

**Poppanda**

**Mitsuki355**

**Digital98**

**saphireKat**

**lover's-death**

**Mew Kamara**

**KishxIchigo4ever**

Ch. 13

The table, the room, the house, the whole world suddenly got really quiet. An eery quiet. No one was even breathing loud enough to be heard, if they were breathing at all.

Ichigo needing desperately to break the silence, cleared her throat, "Well, that's great. I'm sure you're all happy to be returning home." She put on the best smile she could.

"Yes." was Pie's flat response.

"Well, uh, if you'll excuse me." Ichigo practically ran from the table to her room. She needed to get away so badly. Her heart was breaking. It hurt so bad. She got into her room, closed the door and slid down to the floor. She rested her head on her knees.

_What's wrong with me?_ she asked. Her whole body ached, especially her heart. She knew she loved Kish. She knew it all along. She knew it since the day she met him. She wanted nothing more than to hold him and beg him not to leave her again. Her heart just couldn't take it anymore. _But, what if he wants to go home?_ She knew she'd never forgive herself if she stopped him from going home.

_Why did she run off like that?_ Lettuce thought. If anything, it made the tension at the table worse. Lettuce also excused herself to her room. Her heart was breaking also only a lot worse this time. Before, it was bad, but not like this. She had just been given another chance. The first _real_ chance. Now, it had slipped away from her. This was too much.

There was a knock on her door. She opened it. Pie walked in and she closed the door behind him.

"I came to return this book. You're right it was wonderful. One of the most beautiful stories I have ever read." Pie handed the book to her.

"No, please keep it. I want you to have it." Lettuce tried to smile as best she could.

Pie looked shocked, "But, I thought it was your most favorite."

"It is."

"But.."

"That's why I want you to have it. Please, Pie take it. So you will always have something to remember earth by. To remember me by."

He nodded. He then kneeled down and kissed her hand once more. Only a little longer than before.

Lettuce could no longer deny the water in her eyes as it began to fall down her cheeks.

Pie stood and left.

Lettuce wished she had the courage to tell Pie how much she loved him and needed him. How badly she wished him to stay. Yet, she feared that he would want to go home and not want to stay even for her. And she just couldn't get in the way of that.

"I want you to have it." Pudding pushed the jar back into Tart's hands.

"But, you've had it for so long." Tart tired again.

Pudding shook her head, "Only for you, Tar Tar. They were meant for you."

Then, Tart did something that even surprised himself. He placed the jar on the ground and kneeled before Pudding, "I am honored to ever be considered your friend, my lady."

When he rose back up, Pudding captured him in a tight hug, "Live a happy life back home, okey?"

Tart's heart sank, "Okey."

It was time to head towards the park. The girls offered to walk them there to send them off. Pie carried a book and Tart carried a jar. Ichigo looked around at the silent crowd. She could see in everyone's expressions that all their hearts were breaking, including hers.

_Why?_ she asked herself. _Why is this happening?_ Ichigo felt Lettuce's pain. She felt Pudding's pain. And she felt her own pain. It was so obvious that Pie and Tart cared deeply for Lettuce and Pudding. Why were these people being separated? And Kish? He's leaving me. It hurts so badly. My head and my heart are screaming at me to do something. Say something. Anything.

All too quickly they were at the entrance to the park. The sun had begun it's decent.

Pie stopped and turned around, "It's best if we part here. No telling what our ships rays may do to you."

They all nodded.

Then, silence again.

"Thank you all for taking us in our time of need." Pie tired to be blunt and quick, "We wouldn't have survived without you."

The three girls smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thanks for the candy, Pudding. I'll try to make it last as long as I can." Tart tired to smile.

"Your welcome." was Puddings response.

Kish looked to Ichigo. He forced a smirk on his face, "It's been great, kitten. Say hi to Massaya for me."

Ichigo didn't say anything. Didn't move. Didn't breathe.

With a wave of their hands they turned and walked away. He didn't even try to steal a kiss from her. He just turned and started walking. It's like he wasn't himself. Like he couldn't stand to take one more kiss from her even though this was the last goodbye. Like he couldn't stand it. Like it hurt him. Like...it...hurt...him...

SAY SOMETHING! SAY SOMETHING! SAY SOMETHING! Both her head and her heart were screaming at her.

Kish had takenabout threegrand steps when Ichigo screamed out, "KISH!"

He stopped suddenly and looked over his shoulder.

Everyone stopped. Time itself seemed to had stopped. The sun had stopped. The breeze had stopped. Everyone was holding their breathes.

Lettuce and Pudding both mentally begging Ichigo to say the right thing. Pie and Tart praying that Ichigo said something, anything to let them stay.

The birds all had scattered from the trees above at Ichigo's loud cry. They flew up like a cloud that jumped from the trees.

Ichigo took one deep breathe, "Massaya and I..." her voice trailed off, but thenshe forced herself to speak, "Massaya and I broke up only a few months after you left."

The pain was instantly replaced into Pie's, Tart's, Lettuce's and Pudding's heart. That was not what any of them were hoping to hear.

However, Kish slowly turned around to face Ichigo. His eyes locked with hers. Something changed in his eyes. Something changed in his heart. A new feeling was flooding through him hot as fire. In half of a nanosecond, Kish grabbed Ichigo and laid his lips on hers. He pushed on her lips trying to force them to move with his. Her lips responded to his every will. He caught her as her body arched backwards. Her knees had suddenly given out beneath her. He fell with her onto the soft grass. Small strands of grass flew up in the air around them. He kissed and kissed and kissed her till she couldn't breathe. There just seemed to be no satisfaction to his burning desire. He needed more and more. He then desperately trailed hot kisses all across her neck, up and down her arms, and all around her face til he couldn't breathe anymore. His hand holding her shoulders to the ground to keep her from escaping any of them. He then pulled back and looked deeply into Ichigo's eyes. He breathed heavy trying to catch his breathe. Then he slowly laid his lips on hers and filled that kiss with all the passion and love in his whole body.

The rest of the crowd stood there gawking with their mouths agape.

When the kiss ended, Kish looked Ichigo straight in the eyes once more and said, "Marry me."

Ichigo smiled, "Kish, I..."

"I'm not asking, Ichigo." He then smiled the sexiest smiled she ever saw, "I'm telling you. Marry me."

Ichigo smiled so bright as tears formed in her eyes.

"I swear by all the gods that I'll never leave you again. I'll never be without you again. I'll never not hold you, never not kiss you, never not have by my side. You will be mine. And I refuse to take no for an answer."

Ichigo reached and buried her face in his shoulder. She cried with a tremendous feeling of joy and completion.

"I love you." she whispered into his ear.

Lettuce wiped away tears from her cheeks. Pudding did too. The whole scene had touched them deeply.

Suddenly realizing how far the sun was down, Lettuce turned to Pie, "Pie, the sun. It's nearly set."

Pie just smiled back at her, "It doesn't matter anymore. I am home." Then he leaned in and kissed her gently. She walked straight into his arms.

Pudding and Tart looked at each other shyly.

"Are you staying too?" Pudding couldn't help the blush on her cheeks.

"Of course. I would never leave my lady." Then he captured Pudding in a loving kiss.

When Pie and Lettuce finally broke apart and Pudding and Tart as well, they all give each other shy smiles. Then they looked over to Kish and Ichigo who were still locked lip to lip and didn't seem to be considering coming up for air anytime soon.

"Ah hem!" Lettuce said.

Kish and Ichigo looked up and at their friends. Kish grumbled something about being interrupted and helped Ichigo to her feet. Then he pulled her into a protective hug. He vowed to himself to always be with Ichigo whenever she needed him and to love and protect her with all the strength he had.

"Let's go home, guys." Ichigo said.

Then, without another word, they all went back to their rightful home with the people they loved and cared for.


End file.
